Bogenschütze
|Angriffsgeschwindigkeit =1 Sek. |Reichweite =3,5 Felder |Kasernen-Level =2 }} "Diese Scharfschützen bewahren auf dem Schlachtfeld und im Leben gerne ihre Distanz. Nichts bereitet ihnen mehr Freude als ihr Ziel gnadenlos zu erledigen." ---- Einleitung *Der Bogenschütze ist eine Fernkampfeinheit. Er ist der erste dieser Art der in der Kaserne frei geschaltet wird. *Er wird als Frau mit rosafarbenem Haar und scharfen Augen dargestellt. Sie trägt ein kurzes leichtes grünes Kleid, mit einem passenden Umhang und einen Ledergürtel an dem eine kleine Tasche angebracht ist. Sie trägt einen Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken und hat goldene Ringe um die Arme geschlungen. Ihre Pfeile sind mit rosafarbenen Pfeilen bestückt. *Bogenschützen haben keine bevorzugten Ziele, sie zerstören was in ihre Nähe kommt. ---- Offensiv Tipps *Bogenschützen sind sehr schwach wenn sie unter Beschuss stehen. Daher stellen sie sich lieber weit weg und schießen auf ihre Ziele aus der Distanz. Ihre Pfeile können auch über Mauern fliegen. Durch ihre wenigen Trefferpunkte bedingt, sind sie für alle Art von Verteidigungsanlagen anfällig. Am anfälligsten sind sie für Minenwerfer, Magiertürme, Bomben und Riesenbomben, da Bogenschützen meist in Gruppen auftreten und durch den Flächenschaden schnell zerstört werden können. Dies kann gelindert werden, in dem mehrere kleine Gruppen an Bogenschützen verschickt werden. *Bogenschützen sind in großer Anzahl am effektivsten, allerdings sind sie so ein zusetzen, dass ein Magierturm oder Minenwerfer nicht alle auf einmal töten kann. *Auf Grund ihrer geringen, Trefferpunkte finden einige das man ein lebendes Schild vorschicken sollte. Dieses Schild soll die Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidigung auf sich ziehen. Dafür eignen sich unter anderem Barbaren oder Riesen. *Farmer nutzen Bogenschützen oft in der Taktik BAM (Barbarin, Archer & Minion=Barbaren, Bogenschützen und Lakaie). In dieser Taktik sind die Bogenschützen dafür zuständig die störenden Gebäude zu zerstören. Die Verteidigung wird auf die Barbaren gelenkt. *Bogenschützen nutzen nicht (immer, eher selten) den Toten Bereich des Mörsers und können somit von allen Verteidigungsanlagen getroffen werden außer der Luftabwehr. *Bogenschützen eignen sich zum Zerstören so genannter toter Gebäude. Da man sie weit weg von den Gebäuden setzen kann, werden sie oft nicht getroffen. Mit dieser Taktik kann man ziemlich einfach die 50% erreichen und somit den Kampf mit einem Stern gewinnen. Defensiv Tipps *Bogenschützen sind eine elegante Schar an Truppen für die Clanburg! Da sie sowohl Boden als auch Luft Einheiten angreifen können, werden sie dich gegen alle feindlichen Truppen verteidigen. *Da einige Truppen nicht über die Mauer fliegen oder schießen können, müssen diese Truppen erst die Mauern zerstören um die Bogenschützen zu zerstören. Diese wiederum können während die Truppen die Mauer zerstören müssen bereits angreifen. ---- Wie schütze ich mich vor Bogenschützen? *Da Bogenschützen ziemlich klein sind, können sie bereits durch eine Level 1 Riesenbombe zerstört werden. Um möglichst viele Bogenschützen damit zu zerstören sollte diese im inneren des Dorfes oder hinter Gebäude platziert sein damit die Bogenschützen dort hin laufen müssen und nicht dort gesetzt werden können. *Da Bogenschützen am effektivsten in der Masse sind, kommen meist mehre Bogenschützen. Das heißt das viele kleine Truppen kommen, gegen kleine Truppen sind Flächenschäden (Magiertürme und Mörser) am effektivsten. Um sich vor Bogenschützen zu Schützen sollten die Fläschenschäden daher über das Dorf verteilt stehen um möglichst viele Bereiche zu schützen. ---- Upgrade Unterschiede *Die bemerkenswertesten kosmetische Änderungen eines Bogenschützen der verbessert worden ist sind die Farbe ihrer Haare / Kapuze und ihr Pfeiltyp: **Ein Level 1 oder 2 Bogenschütze hat rosafarbenes Haar und Köcher voller rosafarbenen Pfeilen. **Ein Level 3 oder 4 Bogenschütze hat lilafarbenes Haare und einen Köcher voll von brennenden Pfeilen. **Ein Level 5 Bogenschütze hat eine grünen Haube, rosa Haar, und einen Köcher voll von brennenden Pfeilen. **Ein Level 6 Bogenschütze hat dunkeles lilafarbenes Haar. DeeTiara und die Pfeile haben eine lila Befiederung. Er hat auch einen Umhang der sich von der Farbe grün bis schwarz dreht. ---- Sonstige Informationen *Es ist nicht bekannt was im Beutel aufbewahrt wird, man vermutet aber das dort Wasser und Bogensehnen gespeichert werden. *Eine Umfrage zeigt, dass diese Einheit die beliebteste Einheit bei Spielern ist um eine Base zu zerstören. *Bogenschützen sind die beliebteste Truppe in der Clanburg. *Wenn man das Armeelager antippt, heben die dort stationierten Bogenschützen ihre rechte Faust drei mal hoch. *Man kann maximal 240 Bogenschützen in seine Armee Lagern stationieren, dies erhöht sich auf 270 wenn man die 30 Bogenschützen aus der Clanburg dazu nimmt. *Am 17. März 2013 gab es einen Wettbewerb zwischen Bogenschützen und Walküren: "Chief, it’s time for a CLASH OFF!! Archer or Valkyrie? Pick your favorite and tell us why - you could win 1000 gems!!! We'll announce the winner tomorrow!" Das Gewinner Kommentar von Paula Shayne Lao Olbes, die die Bogenschützen unterstützt: ---- Ausbaustufen |Entwicklungskosten 3 =250.000 |Entwicklungskosten 4 =750.000 |Entwicklungskosten 5 =2.250.000 |Entwicklungskosten 6 =7.500.000 |Entwicklungskosten 7 = |Entwicklungskosten 8 = |Entwicklungskosten 9 = |Dauer 1 =- |Dauer 2 =12 Stunden |Dauer 3 =2 Tage |Dauer 4 =3 Tage |Dauer 5 =5 Tage |Dauer 6 =14 Tage |Dauer 7 = |Dauer 8 = |Dauer 9 = |Trefferpunkte 1 =20 |Trefferpunkte 2 =23 |Trefferpunkte 3 =28 |Trefferpunkte 4 =33 |Trefferpunkte 5 =40 |Trefferpunkte 6 =44 |Trefferpunkte 7 = |Trefferpunkte 8 = |Trefferpunkte 9 = |Baukosten 1 =50 |Baukosten 2 =80 |Baukosten 3 =120 |Baukosten 4 =160 |Baukosten 5 =200 |Baukosten 6 =300 |Baukosten 7 = |Baukosten 8 = |Baukosten 9 = |Baukosten 10 = |Baukosten 11 = |Baukosten 12 = |Baukosten 13 = |Baukosten 14 = |Baukosten 15 = |Labor-Lvl. 1 =- |Labor-Lvl. 2 =1 |Labor-Lvl. 3 =3 |Labor-Lvl. 4 =5 |Labor-Lvl. 5 =6 |Labor-Lvl. 6 =7 |Labor-Lvl. 7 = |Labor-Lvl. 8 = }} |Schaden/Schlag 2 =9 |Schaden/Schlag 3 =12 |Schaden/Schlag 4 =16 |Schaden/Schlag 5 =20 |Schaden/Schlag 6 =22 |Schaden/Schlag 7 = |Schaden/Schlag 8 = |Schaden/ 1 =7 |Schaden/ 2 =9 |Schaden/ 3 =12 |Schaden/ 4 =16 |Schaden/ 5 =20 |Schaden/ 6 =22 |Schaden/ 7 = |Schaden/ 8 = |Schaden/s 1 =7 |Schaden/s 2 =9 |Schaden/s 3 =12 |Schaden/s 4 =16 |Schaden/s 5 =20 |Schaden/s 6 =22 |Schaden/s 7 = |Schaden/s 8 = |Trefferpunkte 1 =20 |Trefferpunkte 2 =23 |Trefferpunkte 3 =28 |Trefferpunkte 4 =33 |Trefferpunkte 5 =40 |Trefferpunkte 6 =44 |Trefferpunkte 7 = |Trefferpunkte 8 = }} ---- 'Videos ' full|center|450 px full|center|450 px Kategorie:Truppen